A wide variety of containers have been developed to store and transport liquids. Typically, the container shape and size is adapted to a particular application to facilitate storage of a convenient quantity of the liquid while also providing means for transferring liquid into, or dispensing liquid from, the container. A flexible nozzle, a spout, a funnel, or similar implement is often used to simplify pouring of the liquid from the storage container. This is especially true when transferring liquid from a relatively large storage container to a comparatively smaller site where the liquid will be used.
The pouring implement may be an integral part of the container such that dispensing liquid from the container does not involve handling of the pouring implement. However, if the pouring implement is permanently attached to the container, the liquid may be exposed to the air during storage such that undesirable vaporization and evaporation occur. Such a container is unacceptable for storage of volatile liquids which may be combustible or flammable, such as petroleum products including mineral spirits, gasoline, kerosene, and the like. Thus, special purpose containers have been developed which include an integral pouring implement while sealing the container to reduce evaporation and vaporization during storage.
A container which incorporates a rotatable pouring spout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,343 to Parsonage. The spout rotates between a sealing position used for dispensing liquid and a locking position used during storage. Although this container provides an integral pouring implement which also seals the container during storage, it has a relatively complex structure. For example, the container disclosed includes a number of components such as a threaded locking ring, circular plate, and a spring-loaded ball retainer, among others, to solve the problems identified above.
Another container which provides a simpler integrated dispensing spout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,870 to Bianco. That container has an attached dispensing spout rotatable between stowed and pouring positions. The spout includes a funnel portion which directs and dispenses the liquid through the spout outlet. The funnel portion allows a user to observe the liquid as it is being dispensed to avoid over-filling and spilling of the liquid. Since the funnel portion does not seal the container in its stowed position, a cap is provided to accomplish that function during storage. The cap is preferably attached to the container so it cannot be easily lost or misplaced.
Rather than an integral dispensing device, the pouring implement is more commonly provided as a device which is separate from the container. Of course, the pouring implement must then be attached to the container before being used to facilitate dispensing of liquid. Since this variety of pouring implements is separate from the container, it is susceptible to being lost or misplaced, especially if a long period of time elapses between storage and use of the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,665 to Smith discloses a combination container handle and spout carrier for storing a spout or nozzle when not in use. That invention employs a container handle including a bail having spaced legs with a loop, or eye, in each leg located below the handle to accommodate a nozzle while providing a sufficient space to facilitate carrying the container. A cap is utilized to seal the container for storage.
An accessory which provides similar functionality is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,301 to Hoyt. That invention provides an accessory for releasable attachment to the top rim or bead of a container. The accessory includes two upstanding bracket members each having an appropriately sized aperture which holds the spout when not in use.
These devices have the disadvantage of exposing a nozzle, or other pouring implement, to the atmosphere. Thus, any residual liquid present on the pouring implement is allowed to vaporize or evaporate. When storing volatile, flammable liquids, this may result in a dangerous accumulation of vapors which could lead to an explosion. Also, certain vapors from liquid chemicals have an unpleasant odor and may even pose health risks upon inhalation. In many applications, therefore, it is undesirable to expose a nozzle or other pouring implement to the atmosphere during storage.
Another commonly implemented method of storing a nozzle when not in use includes providing a nozzle which may be inverted and inserted into the spout of the liquid container. Typically, a cap is provided to seal the protruding base of the nozzle during storage of the liquid. This method is often employed for fuel containers, such as gasoline cans, and the like. Although this method provides a relatively simple solution to the problems of nozzle storage and container sealing as discussed above, it is replete with disadvantages, especially when used to store volatile, flammable liquids.
One disadvantage of storing a nozzle or other pouring implement within the liquid container is that the liquid may become contaminated with debris present on the surface of the nozzle. Another disadvantage is the additional handling required to ready the container for dispensing of liquid. Furthermore, the user is exposed to residual liquid present on the interior and exterior of the nozzle. The user must also be careful so that the liquid is not spilled when removing the nozzle, or dripped from the exterior of the nozzle once it is attached to the container for pouring. Note that in dispensing a wide variety of liquids, it is desirable to avoid contact with the liquid. As many users of gasoline are aware, mere incidental contact results in an unpleasant residual odor which is difficult to eradicate. This characteristic is typical of many other petroleum products, such as diesel fuel, in addition to myriad other liquid chemicals.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a container which provides a device for facilitating pouring of liquid while reducing the likelihood of being lost or misplaced.
It is also desirable to have a container which is capable of storing a wide variety of liquids, especially volatile and flammable liquids, while reducing or eliminating the escape of vapors from the container during storage.
It is, furthermore, desirable to have a container which prevents atmospheric exposure of a pouring implement, such as a nozzle, during storage.
It is also desirable to have a container which provides storage for a pouring implement, such as a nozzle, without allowing the pouring implement to contaminate the contents of the container.
It is also desirable to have a container employing a small number of easily manufacturable components which facilitates dispensing of liquid while providing storage for a pouring implement, such as a nozzle.
It is desirable, too, to have a container which reduces potential exposure of the user to the contents of the container while dispensing those contents.
Additionally, it is desirable to have a device which may be utilized with existing containers to store a pouring implement while reducing user exposure to residual container contents present on the implement and minimizing escape of odor, or vapors, from the implement.